Naruto: The Boomerang Master (Renewed)
by Arksin
Summary: Naruto is born in a world where only woman are assumed to be able to control chakra now. Thus making them the superior gender. What will happen to Naruto, being born a male, in this world? Will he strive or fall? It says rated M, but it's more of a between M and T thing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The World of Ninjas**

**Hey this is the new version, hope you like it!**

This world . . . is a world ruled by woman, for they are the ones able to control chakra. This being said, that doesn't mean men doesn't have it, it's just that they have no idea how to control it. So in order to be able to be useful in battle, they learn to fight with weapons, and become masters of their weapons. In the Hidden Leaf Village is where we are starting our story and where we'll find a young nine year old boy, a boy named Naruto Uzumaki. On the outside, he seems to be a cheerful ball of sunshine, due to his bright blond hair and shining blue eyes. However, in reality he's sadder than he seems. Since men can't control chakra, their viewed as a bother by most of the woman of the village, and with him having a demon sealed inside him doesn't help. Yes it's true, half of a demon known as the Nine Tailed Fox is sealed within him. The other half is sealed into his older twin sister, Naruko. It was sealed into them by their aunt Minoa the Hokage, using her brother Minato as a sacrifice to do so. Their mother, Kushina, and their aunt work together to raise him and his sisters, yes, Naruto has more than one sister, two older sisters in fact. The second oldest is named Mina, twelve, and the oldest is named Katina, fifteen, but due to his statics of being a male and unable to control chakra, he's been neglected by most of his family for Naruko. Kushina, Minoa, and Mina all focused on Naruko, the mother and aunt because they want her to be able to control the Nine Tail's chakra and Mina because she views all males as unequal to women. Katina on the other hand, showered Naruto in affection, a little too much for a sister, but still Naruto is happy that she loves him; it made things more bearable for him. Katina was an also Anbu, a captain Aubu in fact, and her entire squad of four loved Naruto dearly. He's very kind to all of them and they are the ones, who usually watch him for the Hokage, so they form a bond. Though another Anbu squad of four also cares for Naruto, and watches over him since the same for could be called out to do missions. The Hokage didn't want the Nine Tails escaping so eight Anbus was necessary, one of the only things that she did for Naruto even though it wasn't for him exactly. The two squads seemingly always try to win his affection from the other while not watching him, but most other Anbu either ignored it or pondered to why they were so flustered over a male. However there are times were Naruto has been all alone, so he has to deal with the male and sometimes female of the village alone. The females have one of these thoughts on the subject of him: They hate him for being male, they don't care about him, or they try their best to help him. For the male side almost all but a few males hate him, for having the Nine Tails in him, the ones who do like him, knows him. One of the few males who do care about Naruto is named, Kakashi Hatake, a student of his fallen father who was there during the sealing. This man is known as the One-Thousand Weapons Master for he knows how to use one thousand weapons in a fight, and today he's going to visit the nine year old Naruto who was a few feet from him. Naruto was currently smiling and walking around the village, while the men glared at him with hate; he just showed them a fake smile and continued on with his life. Today however the boy was dreading, he wanted to see his friends Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi, the two's parents thought that the kid need some friends and they introduced them to Naruto and they became the greatest of friends, but they said that they had plans so they couldn't hang out with him today making him alone. Well that is until Kakashi came along and found him and waved to the little blond.

"Yo; Naruto how've you been?" Kakashi asked as he walked up to the blond with a mask covering his lower face and his left eye, giving him a Cyclops look. Silvery white hair that laughed at gravity and a huge sword and a bag strapped to his back, causing the men glaring at Naruto to back off, and all the while carrying a small orange book.

"Hey Kakashi! I've been great, how about you? Can you teach me how to wield a weapon today?" Naruto asked with a real big smile as Kakashi chuckled.

"Not today, sorry." He told the boy as he pat his head while said boy pouted.

"Don't worry though, one day I'll teach you how to wield a weapon, but for now, how about we head to Ichiraku's for some ramen?" Kakashi asked as Naruto jumped for joy.

"Alright, yes! Thank you Kakashi!" Naruto said as he grabbed the Cyclops's hand pulled him in the direction of the best place to eat ramen. When they arrived they saw Shikamaru and Choji standing there with a smile on their faces.

"Hey what are you two doing here?" Naruto asked as Shikamaru smirked.

"Well, we said we had plans, this is it." He told his blond friend as said blond smiled.

"Sweet, come on!" He said as lead the group into the shop, completely missing a small group at the back who notice they group of four entering.

"HEY TEUCHI, GIVE ME ABOUT SEVEN BOWLS OF RAMEN!" Kakashi yelled to the man in the back room who nodded and went back work.

"So . . . Naruto do you remember what day it is today?" Kakashi asked while they waited for their food making Naruto pondered on the thought

"Isn't today the Fox Festival and my sister's birthday?" Naruto asked as Shikamaru sighed.

'He should know that it's today, after all Katina usually gives him something. Maybe it's because of the fox sealed inside . . .' The Nara thought since the fox wasn't really a secret at all since the Hokage wanted Naruko to be seen as a hero.

"Did you forget? It's also your birthday, and I so happen to have gotten you a little something." He told the blond as he smiled brightly and his eyes' widen in excitement

"Really, you did?" Naruto asked as he was almost jumping in his seat.

"Well yeah, it took me a while to make it, so that's why I couldn't give it to you sooner." Kakashi said as he dug into his bag and pulled out a weird shaped stick and showed it to the boys.

"This is called a boomerang, a weapon I learned while I was on a mission. It's designed to return to the thrower after he/she throws it." Kakashi said as the Naruto looked at it in awe.

"Wow . . ." Naruto said as he took it from Kakashi a rubbed his hand over it.

"Well I suppose it's time for our gift, right Choji?" Shikamaru asked his friend who was still eating ramen, but managed to nod.

"I'm sure this'll not be as cool as the boomerang, I present to you this." Shikamaru said as he pulled up a jacket

"Choji and I know how you like to pull pranks, so this is for when you decide to pull one and need a lot of stuff. It'll help you hide it." He said as Naruto smile brightly at his friends and hugged them.

"Thanks a lot you guys, you made this the second best birthday ever!" Naruto said as Kakashi smiled back at him.

"Well, at a later date, I'll teach you how to use the boomerang, and once you master one boomerang, I'll teach you how to wield two." Kakashi said as Naruto thanked him again and the four continued eating. However they were only able to eat a few more bits before being interrupted by a voice.

"Naruto, what are you doing over there? Come over here and celebrate your sister's birthday with your family." The voice said as the group turned and found a woman with fiery red hair standing there with smile on. Naruto looked away and started to move when a hand was put onto his shoulders.

"Sorry Kushina, but we were in the middle of celebrating two very important things." The silver haired swordsman told her as the three boys looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Oh and what would that be?" Kushina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My . . . you're such a horrible mother . . ." Kakashi said as Kushina growled at him.

"I'm a wonderful mother!" She said as Kakashi chuckle, a bit darkly.

"Oh _really_, then what's today? I'm sure that today of all days is one you should never forget." He told her as she quickly answered

"It's Naruko's birthday, one her . . . twin . . ." Kushina started but dropped once she remembered Naruto was Naruko's twin and that they haven't done anything with Naruto really ever.

"I figured you didn't remember, but I suppose forgetting for nine years does that to you." Kakashi said as he turned to his food again leaving Kushina with a frozen face as she walked back to her table.

"Well . . . that was something." Shikamaru said as he turned to Kakashi.

"I thought that today was the surprise party for Naruto, is there another thing? What is it?" He asked as his two friends turned to the older male.

"Well . . . I've been thinking of taking on some students to teach the ways of the many weapons I know. Since males don't get the chance to attend a school for it, masters are able to take on students and teach them what they want. So I'm saying that I want to take you three as my students and make you masters of weaponry." The silver haired swordsman said surprising the three.

"Really?" Naruto asked as he smiled big and jumped in his seat.

"Well, yeah, I mean I wish to pass on what I know and it would be good for you three to know these things, especially since you know what." Kakashi said as the three nodded, you see that not only was the Nine tails no secret, but a newly discovered group called the Akatsuki, that only a select few know about including Kakashi, don't ask. He knew that they would go after Naruto and he warned him about it.

_Flashback about two years ago_

"Naruto, I've got some serious news." Kakashi told him as the seven year old stop playing with his two friends.

"As you know the Nine Tails is sealed inside you." Kakashi said as Naruto nodded.

"Right, well as you also know that that Nine Tails is a Tailed Beast. A group known as the Akatsuki is hunting the Tailed Beasts and I know that one day they'll come after the Nine Tails. They wear a clock that's black and has red clouds on it, run if you see them." Kakashi warned Naruto.

_Flashback end_

"Because of that threat and since you're old enough, I've decided to train you the best that I can." Kakashi said as the boys grinned at the thought of being trained. Afterwards the four finished up their food and was about to pay but Teuchi said it was his birthday gift to Naruto and said it was on the house. So the four left walking away from the restaurant and they soon enough arrived at Naruto's home.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow Naruto!" Choji said as Shikamaru nodded.

"Yeah, take care." Kakashi said as the three left Naruto whose smile faded.

'I wish sis was here, and not on a mission.' Naruto thought as he went inside to be alone for what remained of the day.

**Two Hours Later**

Naruto was currently laying on his plain bed, in his rather plain room, facing the wall and was trying to sleep but couldn't as he was wondering if he'll be attacked tonight, it usually happens when he's alone and the drunk men would somehow know that he's alone. Then they'll manage to break into his room, without actually damaging the house and attack him. Luckily nothing happened and soon enough his mother, aunt and two of his three older sisters came home and he could hear them making a racket even though they must have saw his shoes at the door. They laughed with joy even when they passed his room, not even bothering to check on him, or so he thought. The door slowly creaked opened, signaling someone is entering his room.

"Naruto . . .?" The voice of Naruko asked as he didn't move, sure Naruko wasn't as mean as Mina, but she was nowhere near as nice to him as one of the same family should be. She sighed and he heard her make another step closer to him when he heard another voice.

"Don't try to talk to him Naruko; after all he's too stupid to understand." The harsh voice of Mina said as Naruto gripped his sheets, but his face remained neutral. So without a second thought they two left, leaving him alone once more. Making his thoughts drift to his mother.

'I guess . . . I guess what Kakashi said didn't affect her like she played it to have.' Naruto thought as sleep finally claimed him.

**Inside Mindscape**

Naruto's eyes snapped open; he looked around and found himself inside a sewer system.

"Where am I?" He asked himself aloud as he continued looking around, but a faint voice could be heard, but no words could be made out. Being curious Naruto walked toward the voice making the noise grow louder and louder, he then noticed a gigantic cage.

"**What a bunch of pathetic woman, I can't believe them . . .**" The voice said as Naruto approached a cage.

"**Well I guess a small group of women are okay, but all, but a very small handful, of the scum called men isn't men at all. They abuse the poor kit, when they should be praising him for keeping me a bay, but noooo, they abuse him. However his family is the ones who shall pay if I ever get the chance, yes that damned aunt and so called 'mother' are worse than the scum. I don't even want to get started at the second and youngest sister either. I'll spare the oldest sister.**" It said again, making Naruto wonder why it was talking to itself. When Naruto was next to the cage, he found a gigantic fox with nine tails that were swishing back and forth angrily and it had its eyes shut. He could see that it was gritting its teeth together as he spoke.

"**JUST GIVE HIM A DAMN BREAK ALREADY!**" It shouted as its eyes snapped open revealing a blazing red eye witch caused Naruto to stumble and plop on his butt in shock. The fox looked down to see what made the water ripple and found Naruto. They stared at each other in shock for a bit before the fox coughed to break the silence.

"**I'm sorry for scaring you kit; I was so lost in my rambling that I didn't notice you.**" The fox said as Naruto smiled at it making the fox sigh.

"**Don't show that fake smile to me, I know you aren't really smiling.**" The fox grumbled as Naruto's smile melted revealing a deep frown and eyes that showed great sadness.

"**Come on smile, a real smile, the one you reserve for your special people.**" It asked as Naruto thought for a bit before deciding to trust the fox and smile brightly making the fox almost cry at its purity, almost.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as the fox looked away.

"**I'm known to you humans as the Nine Tailed Fox, but that's not my name. My true name is Kama.**" Kama said as Naruto nodded.

"I see so you're the one who attack the village?" He asked as Kama shook its head.

"**No, a masked man did. He used me to attack your village. I have no idea why.**" It told him as Naruto nodded.

"Alright, I believe you." Naruto said as the fox stared at him in shock.

"**Really?**" Kama asked as Naruto smiled truly once again.

"Well sure, after all everyone needs a friend who will always stick by their side!" He said as he put his hands behind his head and chuckled. Kama then cried for real and smiled back.

"**Very well friend, I'll protect you with all of my might and I'll even reveal a secret that no human knows.**" It said as a bright light engulfed the fox and out of it a woman appeared wearing a red shirt and pants, she had long red hair and nine fox tails. Her eyes stayed the same and her ears became a pointed version of a human's ears.

"**I'm really just my yin half still making me female, though full I'm still female. My yang side is male but is sealed inside your twin.**" Kama said as she walked up to the bars of the cage.

"Wait how does that work out?" Naruto asked making Kama chuckled.

"**Well, Yin and Yang are known for being opposite, so one half is male and the other is female.**" She said as Naruto nodded.

"Alright, I guess that makes sense." Naruto said as he started fading making him freak a bit.

"**Don't worry, that's just a sigh that you're fully falling asleep. We'll take later.**" Kama said as Naruto sighed out in relief and smiled as he disappeared.

**There it is! The newest version of my story, I did change it from its original plot but I hope it makes it a bit better. Another thing, I made Ichiraku's bigger than it is, so it fits the story. I'll revel why later in the story. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. A 'Normal' Day and a Sinister Plot

**Chapter Two: A 'Normal' Day and a Sinister Plot**

The next day was beginning normally; he was ignored by his mother, aunt and two out of three sisters. Today Shikamaru and Choji really did have things to do and Kakashi was out doing a mission that was given to him by Minoa. Naruto sighed as he stared out of his window at the world. He wished that Katina was here, she's the only family that made him feel like he belonged in it, but she was still on her mission. Kama was still sleeping so talking to her was out of the question Hours passed and Naruto passed out somewhere in between. His door slowly open and a shadow dashed through it, the wind from said shadow caused the door to shut just loud enough to jolt little Naruto awake. It was darker than he last remembered giving his room an eerie feeling to it. He looked around to see if anything was out of the ordinary. He saw his small bed, his dresser, a pair of purple eyes staring at him, and his desk. Wait, purple eyes staring at him?! Naruto quickly turned back to the eyes to find them rushing towards him. Naruto thought the worst and put his hands up to protect himself . . . form a bone crushing hug from his eldest sister.

"OH little Naru, I haven't see you for so long!" She cried as she hugged him and swung him around, her 'assets' squashing his face as he struggled against her death hug and her red hair, that was in pony-tail, swished around as if a happy tail. Katina didn't realized what she was doing until she looked down and saw Naruto's blue face.

"AH! Naru! Don't die!" She cried out again as she hugged him tighter. After a bit of panicking she finally let go of him. The commotion caused Kama to wake up and begin laughing at him.

"**Oh . . . my . . . god, that's golden! Death by hug!**" She said between laughs making Naruto grumbled at her.

'Well if I die you do too.' He thought to her as she quickly stopped laughing and pouted. Naruto's attention quickly turned back to his sister who was shaking him.

"Hey did you hear me Naru?" She asked as Naruto shook his head no.

"I said let's take a bath!" She said making Naruto tilt his head in confusion. It wasn't a secret that Katina loved Naruto, well other than said person and her family, to the point of crossing the line.

"Why?" He asked as Katina sighed.

"Because you need one, and if you don't do it soon the others will take it and you'll never be able to!" She said to her little brother who shook his head in denial.

"I'm ten years old I can do it myself!" He said as he puffed out his chest making him looked irresistible in Katina's eyes, she barely held herself back from jumping him, barely.

"But without me being there what's stopping Mina or Naruko from kicking you out?" Katina told Naruto who thought about it and then nodded, not realizing he fell into his sister's trap.

'Victory!' Katina shouted in her mind while a mini-Katina danced around in her head.

"Alright then, let's go!' She said as she grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him off to the bathroom. When the two finally got into the bath, with Katina wearing a small towel, they failed to hear the other sisters walking up the stairs, and they wanted to take a bath after training.

"Naruko why don't you enter the bath first, I'll wait until you're finished." Mina told her younger sisters as they stood at the entrance of the bathroom. Naruko nodded and thank her older sister and was about to enter when they heard Katina's laughter. The two girls looked towards the door in a bit of confusion.

"Well it seems that Katina is home Mina." Naruko said with a smile as the older sister nodded.

"It seems so, but why would she be laughing?" Mina asked as they listen in to the ruckus that their sister made.

"Oh Naru, why are you running?!" Katina asked as they heard their only brother trying to slip away.

"Because I can wash myself, I'm ten years old!" Naruto cried out as he continued running from his sister.

"Why is Katina taking a bath with Naruto?" Naruko asked as Mina shrugged.

"Beats me why she's hanging with that waste of space." She said coldly as they were about to walk away when they heard a sentence that made them freeze.

"Please let me help you! After all you're my favorite sibling!" Katina said as the two quickly went back to hear their older sister again, even though they'll never admit it, the two always thought one of them were her favorite not Naruto.

"I-I am . . ." Naruto said with a small voice, so small that the two eavesdropping girls barely heard it.

"Yeah . . . you're not stuck up like Mina and unlike Naruko you're not spoiled by our mother and aunt and don't forget that you're shunned by basically the entire village. Yet you continue to smile . . . even though I've only seen it once before, your true smile is so pure that it has brought me strength to continue on during tough spots Naruto. You have no idea how many times you've saved me." She said quietly and unknown two the sisters Katina was currently hugging Naruto close to her. The two slowly backed up and looked away from the door.

'It's that really true? Is that how Katina views me?' The two thought together as they walked away with their heads down, having trouble believing their ears.

'T-Thank you Katina . . ." Naruto said quietly as Katina let go.

"Now let's get you cleaned up okay?" She asked as Naruto nodded and let her help wash him like she wanted to.

**One Hour Later**

Finally after the bath given to him by Katina, Naruto was able to return to his room. His lower body was wrapped in a towel and most of his body was bright red

"Man . . . Katina can really scrub." Naruto thought as he gently held his shoulder while he changed into some loose cloths.

"**You're telling me, I could feel the scrubbing from in here!**" Kama said as she drew Naruto inside her cage.

"What do you me- ah!" Naruto stared before he covered his eyes and his face glowed red when he saw her in her underwear.

"**What? You basically saw your sister nude, what's wrong with this?**" She asked as Naruto answered without looking.

"Well . . . it's just . . . um, she was wearing a towel." Naruto stated before Kama started laughing.

"**Oh stop freaking out I'm finishing up; now for the reason I called you.**" She said putting a pair of sweatpants and a red shirt on, that she made appear, and took a breath.

"**I want a better place to live!**" Kama whined as Naruto looked at her confused and a question mark appeared over him.

"**WHAT'S THAT?!**" Kama asked in panic confusion as she swiped at the mark that just faded before coming back into view.

"Oh I don't know . . ." Naruto said looking at it as it vanished and then turning to Kama.

"If you wanted a better place why didn't you say anything earlier? Were in the underground part of my mind, I just haft to rip the seal off and we can walk up to the surface." Naruto said as he walked over the seal and was about to rip it off when a suspicious man with sun bleached hair and bright blue eyes stopped him.

"What are you doing Naruto?!" The man asked as Naruto stared at him along with Kama.

"Just taking off the seal for Kama, who are you?" Naruto asked as the man scratched his head.

"Well . . . . I'm your father Minato Namikaze didn't your mother tell you about me?" He asked as Naruto shook his head.

"**The kit speaks the truth, you're so called wife and your sister neglects him for two of his sisters, but the oldest still cares for him. Katina is her name I believe.**" Kama said suddenly a gigantic fox again, causing Minato to jump back in shock and making Kama sigh.

"**I swear no to attack you, after all I might hurt Naruto.**" Kama said as Minato turned to said boy.

"Wow . . . you've made friends with the Nine Tails." The father said in shock.

"Yeah I sure did." Naruto told his father with a grin as Minato dumbly stood there for a minute or two before shaking his shock away.

"Wow, I bet Kushina and Minoa freaked when they heard that!" Minato said laughing but stopped when he noticed Naruto's down casted look and Kama's growling behind him.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" He asked as Kama explained more indepth what's happening to his son.

"Is that what's happening?" Minato asked as he fell back onto a chair that Naruto created in his mind.

"Yeah . . ." Naruto confirmed as Minato rubbed his face.

"But I got to ask Dad, how did you get here? I mean you are supposed to be dead." Naruto said as Minato chuckled.

"Well, it's simple because I put some of my chakra into the seal that Minoa put onto you and your twin." Minato said with a smile.

"You can control chakra?!" Naruto asked in shock.

"Why of course, men just have way more difficulty controlling chakra. If they try hard enough they could get it under control." Minato said with a smile as Naruto jump in joy, but stopped as if he realized something.

"Will I be able to do that? I have no one to teach me how to without mother and Minoa stopping them." Naruto said as his father chuckled again.

"Well I was quiet the seals master while I was alive and if Kama helps me stay here I will be able to speed up your training by cutting it in half. Making it so that the two don't notice until it's too late" Minato said as Naruto smiled again.

"Really how?" Naruto said jumping, causing Minato to laugh at his son's actions.

"Well first we need to get a map of you mindscape-" He started as a map appeared before him, it had two pages on of the sewer like area they were now and one that showed a vast forest.

"Ah here we are, all we need to do is forcefully open you're main charka coils fully, this will make it so that you can control chakra and make it so that you're teacher will be able to teach you quickly. Now there are many coils inside your body but only six main ones; one for each leg, each arm, your torso, and your head. We are located near you're torso's coil right now, once we open that I'll head to your, well, head coil and open that on and then you're arms and finally your legs." Minato explained as Kama decided to question something.

"**Why do you need me human? Can't you stay here yourself?**" She asked as Minato shook his head.

"No I only have enough to stick around for a bit longer, but if you give me chakra, I can stay as long as you continue to provide me some chakra." Minato said as he looked at the fox, but the fox was looking at Naruto; who was staring at the map with stars in his eyes exited to be able to learn to wield chakra.

"**Very well human, I'll assist you.**" Kama said as Naruto smiled at her and if she was in her human form she would be blushing bright red.

'**What is wrong with me? I can't have feelings for Naruto . . . can I? No, that's not right; after all we're completely different!**' Kama thought as she turned around.

"**Well, come along human; we have a lot of work to do and Naruto Katina is going to glomp you right about now.**" Kama said as Naruto was pulled from his mindscape and into the suffocating chest of Katina.

"OH NARU YOU'RE SO CUTE WHILE YOU SLEEP!" Katina squealed as she hugged Naruto, almost taking his life again, but this time he managed to pull her off him. After breathing heavily for a bit he turns towards his sister.

"Katina, why are you here, I mean shouldn't you be I don't know on a mission?" Naruto asked as she smiled at him.

"Oh don't worry about that, but how about playing a game with me?" She asked as Naruto wondered about that, her definition of a game was not his. He remembered that she asked him to play a game called 'strip go-fish' meaning that if you had to go fish you lose one piece of clothing.

"I'm not sure Katina." He said as Katina pouted.

"I promise I won't make you strip this time." She said as Naruto sighed in nervousness, but agreed to play a game with her. Again a mini-Katina danced in the woman's head.

"Alright let's go!" Katina cheered as Naruto raised an eyebrow, but never got to question anything as they disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Unknown to them, eyes stared at them while they talked.

"It's not fair! I want to play with Katina too!" Naruko whined as Mina shook her head.

"It stills baffles me that she likes that thing." She said as Naruko shrugged not knowing as well. After thinking for a bit, Mina face grew a sinister smirk.

"Well then how about we rip them apart?" She asked as Naruko, didn't really understand, but agreed anyways. Both not even close to knowing what this act would do to their family in the future.

**Sorry about taking forever on this chapter, but since I work and school stared I haven't gotten much time to write, so here's a new chapter for you!**


	3. Devastation

**Chapter Three: Devastation**

It's been about a week since Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze stared working on giving his son the ability to use chakra, it's also been about five days since he last see Katina. It was strange, since she only took about two, three days tops, to finish a mission. It made Naruto worry about his only family member that didn't treat him like dirt and actually loved him. As of now, Naruto, Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Choji were in a male's training ground. Kakashi looked on as he watched his three new apprentices train with weapons he believes most suited to them: Naruto with boomerangs, Shikamaru with Dual Swords, and Choji with a Ball and Chain. Currently they were progressing well, and he even had time to read his little orange book. He even believes that they'll be able to stare missions very soon, maybe even today; after all male missions weren't that dangerous, most of the time. He mused over how good their teamwork was, which was like a well-oiled machine. Kakashi then decided on what to do and closed his book

"Alright my students come over here." Kakashi called to the three boys, who stopped their individual training, and went to their master.

"What's up Kakashi?" Naruto asked as he put his hands behind his head.

"Well I was thinking . . . and I'm wondering if you three are willing to go on a mission today? Granted it probably won't be too exciting, but it's still a mission." Kakashi said as the three boys smiled.

"That wouldn't be too troublesome." Shikamaru said as the other agreed with him.

"Great, then let's go." Kakashi said as they walked to the Hokage's tower. It was silent while they walked, giving Naruto the perfect chance to check on how his father was coming along with giving him the ability to use chakra

**Inside Naruto's Mind**

Naruto looked around his mindscape looking for any trace of his father or Kama, but found none. He quickly went searching everywhere for them, he stopped after looking in the places where he was told that his father didn't work on yet and scratched his head in confusion. Naruto sighed and was about to leave when he saw a flash of lightning race towards his mind's sky. Rushing to that area, he found a comical sight, sitting there was his father and Kama with their hair standing up strait and a surprised, smoke covered, looks on their faces. Minato coughed and a puff of black smoke exited his mouth.

"Well, that didn't go as planned." Minato said as Kama wacked him over the head.

"**No really?**" she asked as Naruto snickered alerting them of his presents. They turned to him and smiled.

"Hey Naruto!" Minato said with a wave and Kama ran to him and gave him a hug.

"**How was training?**" She asked as Naruto told her about it.

"Did Katina come back yet?" Minato asked as he began working on the seal again.

"No . . . where can she be?" He asked as Minato sighed.

"I don't know, but I have some good news, I'm just about done with all the seals I have here. I just need to finish connecting them together to Kama so that her chakra can be used by you as well." Minato said as Naruto jump for joy.

"Alright, sweet!" They two adults chuckled at the boy's antics, but he slowly realized something.

"What do I say to my team when I start going faster than them?" He asked as Minato thought about it.

"Hmm . . . I don't know . . . we could try to put seals in them too, but we need Kama to give a lot of her chakra to me so I could do so, and then you could get them to allow me to enter their minds to work on it, but that's just saying if Kama agrees with it." Minato said as Naruto thought about it wondering if it's okay to ask her to do that.

"**It's fine Naruto; after all if they also have chakra, you'll be safer**." Kama said smiling; Naruto's wellbeing was greater to her than a lot of things.

"Well, I need to finish up here, come back in here once you have an answer, oh and another thing." Minato said as he continued working on the seals.

"I want to tell you that once you, and if your friends agree, have chakra control be careful, don't let it become a main source of attack and defense. Your and any other male's chakra will drain faster than a female's would, since some of it is going to activate the seals. For this to be good enough to even be worth using, I'm forcing your chakra coils to expand to the size of a Jonin. Another thing is that it won't be all there once I'm finished, it will take time to full fill, but still I won't recommend using a big load at once unless you are in a life-death situation. Using it to climb trees, incress your speed and strength and walk on water is fine and all, but it's still very dangerous to go all out with the chakra for males. Even I don't know the amount of risks this has." Minato explained to his son as Kama nodded and looked at Naruto.

"**He's right Naruto, be careful once this goes into effect**." Kama told him as Naruto nodded and soon he was sent out.

**Outside world**

When he returned to the real word he saw that they entered the mission room. The Hokage sat there, alone, looking at papers and hummed to herself quietly.

"Let's see . . . I think I have the perfect mission for you guys." Minoa said handing Kakashi the paper, which he looked over and nodded

"Alrighty then, we'll be off." He said as he led his students out of the building. Minoa sighed and looked ahead and called out

"Cougar." After that an anbu appeared before her.

"I'll want you to help Naruko and Mino in their training." She said as Cougar behind her mask eyes widen, but remained calm.

"Why is that Lady Hokage? Aren't you and Kushina teaching them?" She asked as Minoa sighed again.

"They asked for you personally Cougar, and you'll go as a normal Jonin. After all you're their sister." She told Cougar who balled her fist

"But-!" Cougar started but Minoa cut her off.

"Do I really need to force this? Or do I need to threaten something or, perhaps, someone precious to you?" The Hokage said as Cougar eyes widen at her declaration and gritted her teeth. Cougar then accepted and took off her mask, revealing Katina with a sad and angry look in her eyes.

"You've made a very wise decision; after all I would hate to hurt my nephew." She said as Katina turned to the door and started walking towards it.

"Oh and Katina, I don't want you near Naruto until I say you can." Minoa said as Katina turned her head and glared at her.

"Very well _Lady Hokage._" Katina said as she left and slammed the door shut. Minoa sighed; this was going to bite her down the road, but she needs to prepare Naruko for whatever life throws at her. If one of her family members hates her for it, then so be it.

**Back with Naruto and Co.**

"So what's the mission sensei?" Naruto asked as he and his two friends looked at Kakashi.

"Well, we are going to help a shinobi transfer a male prisoner." He informed them, which confused his students.

"Why, isn't a shinobi enough for a male prisoner?" Shikamaru asked as Kakashi nodded.

"That's correct, but this one, is how should I say this? Well, uh, this one's tricky." He told them as they saw the two they were joining. A shinobi who is wearing a tan overcoat with a pocket on both sides of it, and purple can be seen as the inside of it. A fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs, she's also wearing an orange mini skit, and pale shin gaurds. There next to her was a man bound at the wrist and a bag over his head wearing all black.

"Hey Anko!" Kakashi announced to the shinobi who turned and waved at them.

"Hey, there Kakashi how's it going?" The newly named Anko asked as Kakashi smiled an eye smile.

"Oh you know normal." He told her as she chuckled

"Got to say though, never thought you would take students." Anko said as she smirked at them.

"Well, I thought I'd give it a shot." He told her as the three boys started at the two adults. Anko then quickly looked over the boys and her eyes harden but smiled when her sights landed on Naruto.

'Oh, so little Naruto is becoming a weapon master huh? He and his team are going to be big, I just know it, and because of that feeling I'm worried.' Anko thought as the group started walking towards their destination. Anko however decided to walk a bit slower and pushed Naruto back with her. When Naruto noticed they were a bit behind, he tried to get back to where they were before.

"We need to catch up! They'll leave us behind!" Naruto said as he made to get back with his friends and prisoner but Anko quickly stopped him.

"Whoa there brat, I need to talk to you a bit more privately." Anko stated as Naruto slowed and looked at her.

"I'm just looking out for you, as one of Katina's friends." She started as Naruto nodded.

"Beware of Orochimaru, and his sister Orochimara. The snake siblings" She said as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Why, they're not here right?" He asked looking around as Anko sighed.

"Well one's not, but he can get here unnoticed very easily. Orochimaru is an insane man who does a bunch of experiments on people, even himself at times. He might use you, because of your heritage, for one of his experiments. His sister remains here, but she may be a bigger issue than even her brother. Orochimara is said to be connected to the disappearances of many males, and even females, around our village, no one knows what she does with them; some say that she gives them to Orochimaru to continue his work, and others say she does her own thing with them. Who knows, but still you should be wary of them." Anko said as she left him to join the others.

'Naruto she's right, those two have been very secretive, and when I was alive I also heard stories about people disappearing. People say they know it's them, but no evidence besides that points to them.' Minato said as Naruto caught up with his team, Anko, and their prisoner. An hour later they arrived where they need to go, and they dropped off the two and left.

"Man that was a boring!" Choji stated as they walked away.

"Don't worry; they'll get more exciting as you get stronger." Kakashi said encouraged his student, who sighed.

"Well, time to return home. See you tomorrow!" Kakashi said as he left his students, Shikamaru and Choji was about to leave when Naruto stopped them.

"Hey guys, there's something I need to tell you guys." Naruto said as they turned towards him.

"Yeah?" They asked as Naruto ushered them away to a more seclude area.

"I have control of my chakra, and I can get it for you too." He said as his two friends laugh at his claim.

"Oh yeah Naruto . . . and I'm going to fly!" Choji said between laughs mocking him.

"It's true! Shikamaru you believe me right?" Naruto asked as said friend calmed down.

"Well, it's rather hard to believe, since males have absolutely no chakra control making their chakra completely useless." He explained as Naruto sighed.

"You know about the Kyuubi right?" Naruto said as they nodded.

"Well apparently when she was sealed in me, my father put some of his chakra into the seal and yes my father has found a way to give males chakra." Naruto told them as they laughed again, making Naruto growl in frustration.

'**Naruto, ask them to fist bump with you, I can transfer two clones of your father to them. Since their chakra has no control it'll be the best way to do it. He'll explain it better to them.**' Naruto heard Kama said in his head and then proceeded to do as told.

"Fine can you at least do this?" He asked the two laughing boys, putting out his fists.

"Well whatever man." Choji said as they both fist bump with Naruto. Then their eyes got big.

"No way . . ." They both said in surprise.

"Told you so!" Naruto said with a huge smile as his friends sheepishly scratched the back of their heads.

"Well then let's head over to my place, we can talk more in my room!" Naruto declared in which his friends agreed in.

**At Naruto's Home**

The three entered the front gate and found all of Naruto's sisters training. The two that didn't like him looked at him with glares, but Katina didn't turn around. Naruto was about to go hug his sister when she spoke.

"Don't come near me." She whispered as Naruto froze.

"W-what?" Naruto asked in shock.

"I said DON'T COME NEAR ME, YOU . . . YOU MONSTER!" Katina said shouting the last part, making Naruto take a step back.

"Kati-" Naruto started before being cut off.

"LEAVE!" Katina shouted again making Naruto shut down; his two friends looked on in shock and disappointment as they went to Naruto and turned him away from his sisters.

"I always thought you were better than the rest, seems like I was wrong." Shikamaru stated as she started shaking and it made things worse when Naruko and Mina started laughing at the boys.

"Yeah just leave you waste of space!" Mina said as the two boys led Naruto away. However they didn't notice Katina silently crying as she shouted at her favorite sibling and making him go away, and it hurt her even more when said sibling's friend made that comment about her. What none notice again was that Naruto's eyes changed from his blue happy, normal ones, to a dulled, grey blue silted ones. Naruko, who was still laughing suddenly hunched over in pain as she felt the Kyuubi thrash around in his cage, more roughly than ever, and even started to hear him shouting curses at her, but one thing that shook her more than ever was this sentence.

"**YOU PATHETIC WORMS, YOU NO GOOD WASTE OF SPACE! YOU JUST MADE THINGS EVEN HARDER FOR EVERYONE INVOLVED, YOU'LL NEVER GET A GOOD NIGHT'S SLEEP, NEVER WILL THINGS BE EASY ON YOU! OH AND IF I EVER SEE YOU NEAR THIS CAGE THAN NOT EVEN YOUR MOTHER'S CHAINS WILL STOP ME FROM TEARING YOU TO SHREADS!**" He shouted at her who made her start shaking in fear and pain. Mina tried to see what's the problem was but she couldn't get through to her. She turned to Katina for help and found her glaring at the two with pure hatred for them.

"I never thought I would ever speak these words, but now I really hate this family, especially you two! We are no longer family! The only family I have is Naruto, and to protect him I'm order to keep him away so that _Lady Hokage_ doesn't hurt him. I'm only here under an order, that's it. You hear me?!" She told them as Mina nodded in shock.

"Good then let's finished up you pathetic girls. I don't want to see your face any more than I have to." Katina finished up and after her little speech, the Kyuubi stopped thrashing around so much and cooled down, giving Naruko the chance to register what just happened. Both had this though pass through their minds.

'We screwed up big time.'

**Well another chapter down, after what it must seem like forever for you people out there. Sorry I have no excuse. **


	4. A Not so Good Reunion

**Chapter Four: A Not so Good Reunion **

A week passed since Naruto has been to his 'home', after the events that occurred there, they took their friend to Kakashi's home and informed him of the events.

**A Week Prior**

Shikamaru and Choji helped their stunned friend to their master's home and knocked on the door. Within a few minutes said master answered the door with a surprised look and started to question his students being here:

"Training and missions are done for today so. . ." Kakashi started as he noticed Naruto's condition and his one visible eye widen with worry and he quickly waved them in. Kakashi led them to his living room and had them sit on the couch after they laid Naruto on another and asked them to tell him what happened which they did without hesitation and in turn caused Kakashi to sigh.

"I see . . . I did not expect that to happen." He stated as he stood up.

"Katina seemed so fond of Naruto . . . It just doesn't make sense." Kakashi stated as he paced around his house.  
"You're right; every time Choji and I come over to Naruto's home when Katina is home she is usually all over him, nearly killing him with affection." Shikamaru stated as Choji decided to put his two cents in.

"Yeah, and even when Naruto asks her to leave them alone for a bit, she doesn't stay away long. I just can't understand the sudden flip." Choji stated as he rubbed his head.

"Well there's nothing we can do until Naruto wakes from his shock. Until then, he'll stay here, and I'll watch over him. You two return home and tomorrow meet back here, if we think of nothing, we'll continue until we think of what to do." Kakashi sighed out as he led his two students to the door.

**Present Time**

So far no luck with Naruto, he's still gone; Kakashi was lucky enough to get him to eat. Once again his two other students visited, like they have been for the past week. They haven't really trained as a team for a while but that doesn't mean they sat around and done nothing, during the weak Kakashi found it a perfect time to teach them many things that was good to know as a weapons master, how to spot a weapon's weakness, and if theses a chance, break said weapon. He also gave them some lock picks to, you know, pick locks. However today they tried to wake Naruto up themselves.

"Hey Naruto, I got Raman!" Choji said as he waved the food under the boy's nose, but no reaction. Shikamaru sighed as he thought of something to that would work, then a though came.

"Katina . . ." He said as his master and friend looked at him in confusion.

"Well remember what you said Kakashi? That Katina seemed always fond of Naruto, perhaps there's something bigger going on that we don't know about?" Shikamaru stated as the two others' face gained a lock to realization.

"That could be it, but how could we even begin to figure it out." Choji said as a voice startled them.

"Well perhaps I could do it?" It said and they three turned to Naruto, him being the only one in the room with them, but it didn't sound like their cheery blond. When their eyes landed on him, where were taken back as a man who looked a lot like Naruto sat there very relaxed with a smile on, one recognized him instantly.

"Master . . ." Kakashi said in almost a whisper as the two boys looked back at their master.

"Hey there Kakashi, what's up?" Minato said as he waved.

"B-But how . . .?" Kakashi said as Minato chuckled.

"Well, a lot of things can happen when you have chakra, isn't that right Kakashi?" Minato said with a smile as Kakashi nodded.

"Wait, do you mean to say that Kakashi has chakra too?" Shikamaru said as Minato nodded.

"Well of course, did you think that I figured it out on my death bed?" He asked as Shikamaru turned away a bit embarrassed.

"But Master how did you appear here, you should be in the Shinigami's stomach!" Kakashi said as Minato chuckled.

"Well not many know of what really happened, so I'll tell you. I was willing to be consumed by the Shinigami, but he offered me of a deal instead. That he would seal half of my chakra and soul into Naruto and the other half into Naurko. He then said that he wanted my body as payment, now after that, I notice that my chakra was slowly being taken by Naruto and Naruko. It was by pure luck that I was able to meet Naruto before I fully died, in a sense. With his help, we gotten the Kyuubi to give me chakra as long as I need, thus saving my other half since I can't only keep half of my charka." Minato explained as the three before him jaws dropped.

"Does Naruto know?" Kakashi asked as Minato shook his head.

"No you three are the first people I've told of that. I've told Naruto that I sealed some my chakra in the seals on him and his twin, which is sort of true, I did put my chakra into the seals, but since the Shinigami did what he did, I couldn't help Naruto, or know what's happening to him until my chakra was activated again." Minato said again as the three nodded.

"So what are you going to do now, and where's Naruto?" Shikamaru asked as Minato smiled at bit sadly at him.

"Well I've got something to do at home, and I'm using Naruto's body as a medium for me to talk, it's just henged to look like me. As for Naruto, well he's not responding to me either" The man answered as he got up.

"Well I'm off, see you three later!" He said as he left leaving the three shocked at what happened, but not for long as the two younger males looked to their master with questioning faces.

**With Minato**

Currently Minato was heading to his former home but his face didn't hold a smile on it, instead a deep frown was on it.

'Is Naruto still unresponsive?' Minato thought as he walked ever so closer to his former home.

'**Yeah, he is, but do you think it's good to go through with this plan? You didn't even tell Naruto about this.**' Kama replied and asked as Minato sighed.

'It must be done, I believe Naruto is right, but I really hope it isn't true. I need to see this for myself and if possible make them see the error they've made. I didn't want Naruto to get involved in this.' Minato said steeling his nerves.

'**Even if the people you loved are not the same as you remember them?**' She asked but Minato didn't answer her back, which made her sigh.

'**Very well, but no matter the decision, I trust you to do the right thing. But what are you going to do?**' Kama said as she waited again, but Minato didn't answer so she cut the connection between them. It was then that Minato notice the entrance to his home, he could hear the voice of his family behind the walls surrounding it. Taking a deep breath he walked past the gate separating the home from the rest of the village. He saw all three of his daughters there with his wife and sister and walked towards them. Minoa was laughing at something but then she noticed him and froze. The others looked to where she was looking and the rest of them froze. Kushina was the first to actually say something.

"M-Minato?" She asked as Minato looked at her with sad eyes.

"Kushina . . ." He said as said woman started to run to him.

"Wait!" Called out Minoa, causing Kushina to stop in her tracts and look at her sister-in-law.

"What?" She said with confusion

"I know how you feel Kushina, but he's dead, taken by the Shinigami. I've seen it myself." Minoa said as Kushina looked back at her husband.

"That's true that I was taken by the Shinigami, but what you don't know is that he offered me a deal." Minato stated confusing his family.

"What was it?" Minoa asked as Minato smiled sadly and looked at 'his' hand.

"For my soul to remain here I was to give up my body in exchange and I was to put half my chakra into Naruto and Naruko, to help with the fox if ever the need arises. Even now that still stands, this is Naruto's body under a henge, make to look like me." Minato announced as he walked closer them.

"But even so, I'm still me, still Minato. Ask me anything that only I would know and I'll answer correctly." Minato said offering to prove himself to them. It was Minoa who went forward.

"Tell me something from our childhood." Minoa asked as Minato smiled.

"That's easy; we were kids we made a promise to each other that we would stay true to ourselves, even if the world tried to change us." He said as Minoa eyes started to water.

"It really is you . . ." She said as she ran to hug him.

"But a family reunion isn't why I've return now." He said halting Minoa in her tracks.

"Then w-why?" She asked as Minato sighed deeply.

"I'm here to know something and for other things I've left behind and those reasons alone. I want to know why Naruto is treated the way he is; why he is neglected by all but Katina until yesterday that is when she called him a monster. Why have you abandoned Naruto?" He asked as Minoa and Kushina looked away, Katina couldn't meet her father's eyes and the two younger girls looked confused. Naruko never met her father and Mina was too young to remember him at all.

"Is it because he is a boy, and can't control chakra so you've decided that he would never need your help?" He asked but got no response. Minato sighed as he shook his head

"I see Naruto was right, well then I'll finish up here then and leave." He said as he walked to Naruko and looked down on her.

"Hello Naruko, I'm your father Minato Namikaze. It's nice to finally meet you, even it isn't on good terms." He said with a small smile as Naruko looked nervous. Minato chuckled as he glace at Mina who was glaring at him.

"No need to be nervous Naruko and Mina, please stop glaring at me, it is mind boggling how a sweat little girl can turn into someone filled with so much hatred." He said as Mina eyes widen.

"How can you be a male, and my father? You said you could controlled chakra!" She asked as only Naruko was with her and they looked at him questioning

"Who told you males couldn't ever control chakra, well never mind. Just know that everyone has potential to control chakra males just have it harder than females. It doesn't make them different from you or any other female out in the world." He said as Mina went silent. He then turned to Naruko and she opened her mouth.

"Are you really my father?" She asked as Minato nodded and then looked at both girls

"It's true that I'm your father, didn't you hear your aunt? We are family." Minato asked and said as they stayed silent making the man sigh.

"However from what I've learn is that my . . . family has failed me." He said with eyes closed as Kushina and Minoa looked confused, even though he never saw it, Minato knew they had those looks on, from what Naruto and Kama said, they felt like their family was perfect. Mina looked shocked at her father's words, parts of her memories of him started to appear. It was then that Minoa opened her mouth.

"What do you mean brother? I've taken good care of all of your children and wife! I've done all I can for them! How did I fail you?" She asked in slight anger, and betrayal.

"Minato, I've also done what must be done for our children!" Kushina said as Minato gritted his teeth, bit managed to contain his anger.

"If that is true, then why did you two neglected Naruto? Why do you allow Mina to belittle him? Why do you all ignore him, and hate him? Why is Naruto so alone in this world?!" Minato said in a normal voice, but all can tell that he was angry. Mina, Naruko, Katina, and Minoa didn't respond, but Kushina did.

"What are you talking about? Naruto isn't alone, he has us!" She asked as Minato glared at her making everyone shocked at that, Minato never glared at someone he loved before.

"Really Kushina, I've just said how I had my chakra inside our son, and our daughter. Do you really think that I wouldn't know, wouldn't _see_, what his life been like? Answer me; do you know anything about him? Or did you just pay attention to Naruko, Mina, and Katina?" He asked as they all looked away, not one said a word. Minato took a deep breath and asked once again.

"Do you know Naruto? Do you know his pains, his joys, anything about him?" He asked as Kushina went to answer but found herself able to come up with anything. It was then realization dawned on Kushina, she really has ignored Naruto, only paid attention to Naruko and her sisters. So she couldn't deny her husband's words. Even memories she ignored started to come up.

"It's not like we did it on purpose! Naruko need to control the Kyuubi! She needed and still needs our full attention for that!" Minoa quickly said as Minato faced his sister.

"Do you remember me at all, if so then you should have known that was a lie, should've known what I've done during my life to make that excuse invalid." Minato said as Minoa realized what her brother meant and wanted to kick herself for forgetting her brother's greatest achievement.

"However," Minato started again as he faced Katina, who all this time was silent and she still couldn't meet her father's eyes.

"You, Katina, are the one I am disappointed the most in. I need to know why the sudden change in your behavior towards your brother, why the sudden hatred for him? Do you have any idea what you've just done?" He asked as Katina still didn't say a word, breathing out heavily Minato looked at Naruko once again and said:

"I need most of my other half back to train my son." He said coldly as Minato touched Naruko's forehead and her eyes went wide and found that the seal started hurting more, but then stopped. She felt more of the Kyuubi thrashing around in his seal, heard his anger and hatred for her and her family more clearly than ever. She realized that without most of her father's chakra things were going to be really difficult for her, just as the Kyuubi promised. Then a flash of realization come onto his face and he grew more depressed. He turned back to Katina who was now crying at her father's words.

"I see now, exactly why you've done what you did Katina, but that still doesn't change the fact that you hurting Naruto on an unimaginable scale." Minato said as he looked at his sister, but didn't say a word as he shook his head. It was then that Minoa knew that Minato somehow knew of the conversation between her and her oldest niece and she then saw him started to leave them but she didn't dare stop him, but instead he stopped at the entrance.

"I'll give you all the chance to redeem yourself though, if you wish to try to wake Naruto from his shock induce coma. Find me. Another thing you should know is that you're lucky: The Kyuubi has grown close to Naruto and she wanted to destroy all of you, but I've stopped her." He said as he left the home of the family. Minato walked a bit out of his way as he slowly cooled down from the encounter with his family. He entered a park where he sat on a bench and closed his eyes and in seconds he entered his son's mind again and found his son's mind body laying down, with his head in Kama's lap.

"How is he?" Minato asked as Kama looked at him.

"**He's better, but he still won't respond. I really do think that you were right in the fact only they could wake him. But why did you say that you could see his life? Didn't you say that you didn't find out until you awoke? What are you going to do now**" She said as Minato shock his head.

"In truth I was able to view Naruto's memories once awakened and in fact I only believe that Katina could do that, but I wanted the others to try, for now I will continue doing what I can and training his friends and Kakashi. Once he's awake, I'll focus on him." Minato said as Kama nodded and he then vanished from the mind and opened his physical ones to look at the sky to see the sunset.

'Wake up soon Naruto.' Minato though as he watch the sun go down.

**Hey everyone, hope you enjoy this chapter. Big things are going to happen in the future and I hope you stay tune to find out!**


	5. The Deal

**Chapter Five: The Deal**

Days passed since Minato confronted his family, and all those days were quiet. Not one member of his family attempted redemption. However, Minato wasn't just sitting around waiting for them; no he was helping Kakashi train Shikamaru and Choji in growing their chakra networks. With those days passing, there was a noticeable change in Naruto, he was slowly recovered from his shock, but . . . things aren't the same; they'll never be the same. The little ball of sunshine that Naruto use to be, was seemingly gone. Even though he recovered enough to be awake and aware of the things around him, he usually stared blankly at the walls, or whoever tried to talk with him. Since this was the case, Minato decided to use a shadow clone of his son as a medium for his spirit; he didn't feel right using his son's real body while he's awake. Currently he is observing his student, train his students, only giving them advice every now again, or showing them something new entirely. Minato smiled as they trained soon their chakra networks will grow strong enough that the seals won't be needed any longer. Though happy as he was for his the students of Kakashi, he was still sad. Minato tried everything he knew of to get Naruto to full snap out of it, but nothing worked, Katina is truly the only person who can fully awaken him . . . but how? How could he even get Minoa to release her?! Minato thought as he closed his eyes and went into Naruto's mindscape. He looked around and found Kama siting far back in her cage body curled up in a ball, her head on her knees, until she sensed him and looked up.

'**Why don't you try talking to her, just her this time?**' Kama asked as sadly, looking at the floor, making Minato sighed quietly. Kama was becoming more and more depressed and withdrawn. She hardly ever speaks anymore.

'That idea crossed my mind, but Minoa can be stubborn sometimes,' Minato replied as Kama said nothing before looking at the blond.

'**It's still better than nothing at all . . .**' Kama said drifting off making Minato give her a look of understanding.

'Alright . . . I understand, I'll go.' Minato said as he return to the world and stood up, before going to Kakashi.

"Kakashi, I'm going to head out for a bit. Keep an eye on Naruto for me okay?" Minato asked as Kakashi gave his master an eye smile.

"Of course." He replied as Minato left, he walked for a few minutes until a familiar voice stopped him.

Minato . . .?" It asked as Minato turned and found an old friend of his, Mikoto Uchiha, who looked at him confused.

"Minato . . . is that really you?" She asked as Minato looked shocked before he smiled and nodded.

"Yeah Mikoto, it's really me. Though I must ask what you're up to, since your home is in the opposite direction." He said with a small smile which she returned, but soon she activated her Sharingan and looked at him for a minute before deactivating it.

"Before anything, please tell me how you're alive before I answer your question." She asked as Minato nodded and explained to her why he is alive.

"I see . . . good for you. I'm sure Kushina is happy to have you back." She said as Minato turned away with a solemn look.

"Something happened that I don't know about?" She asked as he nodded and explained what was happening in his family.

"Oh dear . . . is Naruto okay? I've wanted to help him, but what's happening with my clan and the village, I couldn't really do that." She said as Minato nodded to her.

"We're trying to bring him back but what's happing to your clan, are they alright?" He asked as Mikoto gave a small sigh.

"Ever since the Kyuubi Attack, my clan was moved to a corner of the village, they thought we had something to do with it." She said sadly as Minato nodded.

"I see . . ." Minato said looking away again as Mikoto narrowed her eyes at him.

"Do you believe that too?" She asked as Minato sighed.

"No; but the man behind the attack had the Sharingan, so he must have been an Uchiha. However I doubt you would allow that, so I believe that you didn't have any knowledge of the event." He said as Mikoto sighed with a smile.

"It's good to know that I have a friend still." She said as Minato gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean? Minoa should also know this. We both figured this out." Minato said concerned as Mikoto sighed again.

"No . . . she made no attempt to help clear my clan's name, though she made no attempt to hurt it either. So I don't know. I feel so lost, everyone seems to doubt our loyalty and it just that we care very much, about our village so why is this happing?!" She said as let out an angry breath, while Minato gave her an understanding smile. After recomposing herself, she gave her friend a smile.

"I'm sorry that you heard that, I let my angry overcome me. I'm very glad you're back. You should come and visit sometime; it'll give us a chance to catch up." She said as Minato nodded and they parted, going opposite directions.

'It'll be easier if I know you're out of harm's way when we strike . . .' Mikoto thought as she left her friend behind.

**Back to Kakashi's home, but on the outside of it**

In front of Kakashi's door was a woman, who wore civilian clothes currently but on them was the Uchiha Crest. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door and had to wait only a few minutes for Kakashi to open the door, upon seeing her he raised his one visible eyebrow.

"Sazuna Uchiha . . . do you mind me asking what you are doing here? The Uchiha don't seem to care for men that much, or anyone outside their clan currently." Kakashi asked as the newly named Sazuna sighed.

"First of all, the Uchiha do care for men and outsiders, just the ones we accept. Second of all, I want to see Naruto, if that's okay." She asked as Kakashi sighed and moved for her to enter.

"So I'm guessing that you were, or are part of the Anbu team to watch over Naruto?" He asked as Sazuna nodded.

"I once was part of Katina's team. Though it seemed to be disbanded for now, I've been give other missions to do." She replied as she noticed Naruto sitting on a chair, and her eyes grew sad.

"Has he been like this the whole time?" She asked as Kakashi approached her and spook

"Yeah he's been like this ever since Katina shown her true colors. This is her fault." He replied as Sazuna gritted her teeth.

"NO IT'S NOT!" She yelled at him as Kakashi one eye widens but it turned to a glaring one.

"Then who is to blame? Because all I know is that Katina said some hurtful things to Naruto, bad enough for one of my precious students to become like that!" He asked glaring at her and pointed at Naruto. Sazuna shook her head at his declaration.

"I know Katina; she loves Naruto dearly and would never willing hurt him. I'm not sure who's to blame for this, but it's not Katina!" She said as Kakashi sighed.

"Fine say I do believe you, why come now? When it's been about two weeks since this happened?" He asked as Sazuna visible shook.

"Like I said, I've been on missions, but really it was just, with everything that's happening with the village and the clan, I never got a chance. Now that I can, I wanted to see him, and to help him to the best of my abilities, truly I do! Everything about him makes me happy: He's been mine and many other's light in the darkness." Sazuna said as her eyes shown true sadness and Kakashi's eye soften upon hearing and seeing that.

'It seems like she's telling the truth.' Kakashi thought as he looked at her, before sighing

"Well, you're welcome to try to help him, but don't be too disapointed if he doesn't respond." He told her while he sat down, motioning for Sazuna to do the same. So she took the seat across from Naruto, the Uchiha said nothing for a few minutes before looking at the young boy in front of her.

"Listen, Naruto . . . I know you don't know me that well, but I know you. I watched over you ever since I entered the Anbu. I'm usually on Katina's team to watch over you and from what I hear, it's that you're hurting because of Katina, but please understand that she truly loves and treasures you greatly and I know it must have hurt for her to say whatever she did; but don't blame her I'm asking you to just forgive her, but to just to hear her out . . . okay?" She said as Naruto did nothing, so with a sigh in defeat she got up and hugged him.

"Please . . . give your sister another chance." Sazuna said as she began let the hug go, but Naruto hugged her back. Both she and Kakashi were surprise to get a reaction from the boy.

"Okay . . ." Naruto said hoarsely as he hugged her, making Kakashi eye smile.

'Seems to me that master was wrong . . ." he thought while watching to two.

**With Minato at Minoa's office**

"Fine, I'll do it. However there's another matter at hand I would like to talk about." Minato said as Minoa leaned forward in her chair.

"What is it this time brother?" She asked as Minato took a breath.

"Why aren't you helping clear the Uchiha name? You and I both know they are innocent." He said as Minoa sighed.

"It's not as easy as it seems, everyone seems to blame the Uchiha for the attack and-." She said as Minato glared at her making stop.

"They were not there Minoa; they're only going off what they heard from random people. You were there, you know what is happened and you know Mikoto. She would never let one of her own attack her village. As Hokage you need to take control and tell them the truth." He said as nothing was said for a bit until Minoa nodded.

"Okay, okay . . . perhaps you're right. I just, I don't know, perhaps I didn't want to relive that night I guess. But you're right . . . the Uchiha were blamed for too long, and I'll see to it that they are apologized to and fix our bonds with them." She said as Minato smiled for the first time since entering the office.

"Thank you Minoa, I'll see what I can do for your terms. Just keep your end of the deal." Minato said as he left, but had a disappointed look on his face.

'You've changed Minoa; you've never would have done this before. Something's wrong.' He though while he left.

**Back to Kakashi's home**

After Naruto spoke, Sazuna and Kakashi tried to get him to talk once again but it was only a few words if they were lucky. The two sat down with defeat as they looked at Naruto who stared back at them.

"Well . . . I'm sure his father would be glad to hear that his son is speaking again . . . perhaps you would like to take him around the village? I'm sure the Ichirakus will be glad to see Naruto again." Kakashi said as Sazuna was about to replied when the front door opened reveiling Minato, whose face was dark.

"Master, guess who's talking again!" Kakashi said with an eye smile as Minato nodded, but otherwise said nothing. Kakashi and Sazuna looked at the man confused until he approached Sazuna.

"Sazuna . . . would you please inform Mikoto that I'll be arriving. There's something I wish to discuss with her." Minato said as the Kakashi and Sazuna stared at him worriedly; Kakashi never seen him this serious since the Third Shinobi War.

"A-Alright . . . I'll go now." She said as she slipped past Minato and left. It was then he looked at his student.

"Master . . . what's wrong?" He asked as Minato glanced around.

"Not here . . . not while we are exposed like this, let's head somewhere safer." He said grabbing his son's arm along with Kakashi's and lead the two out of the house.

**The Uchiha District**

Currently Mikoto was sitting outside watching her two of her three children. She smiled as Itachi taught Sasuke the way of the sword. She sighed as she felt her second oldest appear behind her.

"Mother . . . Minato asked me to inform you of his arrival shortly." She said as Mikoto nodded.

"Aright Sazuna, do you know what he's arrive for?" She asked since she honestly didn't expect him to come over so soon.

"I have no idea, but he seems serious." Sazuna replied as Mikoto nodded.

'Perhaps he see the darkness in Minoa as well.' She thought as she stood up and looked at her boys again.

"How about you watch your brothers for a bit? I'll talk to Minato alone, okay?" She asked Sasuna as she looked reluctant but agreed anyways. Mikoto quickly prepared some tea for their arrival and had everything set up when a knock was at her door. She then made herself presentable and headed to the door, and opened it to find Minato, Kakashi, and Naruto there. Her eyes widen and she blinked a bit, before letting the three inside.

"Thank you for letting us in Mikoto." Minato said as Mikoto smiled at him.

"Nonsense, I invited you here remember? Granted I didn't expect you to arrive so soon, makes me wonder what's going on?" She asked as Minato left his son and student in another room while he and Mikoto entered a more privet one, it was the that he walked closer to her and whispered something into her ear.

"Oh I see . . ." She said as she quickly went through some hand signs and made a barrier surround the room.

"Something dark is happening Mikoto, it seems to have gotten hold of Minoa already . . . do you know what I'm talking about?" Minato said as she nodded.

"Indeed I do, I have theories but they either make no sense, or they have no proof backing them up." She said as Minato nodded.

"Truth be told, I hoped that I was wrong, but I had to confirm it. That's one of the reasons I visited Minoa today. When we talked, she seemed as if she was fully aware of what's happening around her, but her eyes are glazed over. So my theory is that someone has her trapped in a Genjutsu, a powerful one at that. I don't think she has control sometimes, and when she's under it she forgets about whatever she does." Minato explained as Mikoto nodded.

"Yes I've noticed it as well, but who would do such a thing?" She asked as Minato looked away.

"I have an idea, but I don't have time to search for proof. I have to leave the village for a month or longer . . . I'll try to think of anything that could help prove this. What I'm going to tell you, is something that should be given only to those you trust with your life." He said and waited for her to nod in understanding, which she did.

"The person I think that's responsible is either Orochimaru or Danza." He said as Mikoto nodded to him.

'I see he also suspected Danza, her dark views of things often irritated me, but Orochimaru? How would he be responsible? Unless he's-' Her eyes widen at what she just thought of.

"You don't mean?" Mikoto asked, fear written on her face.

"Yes, I do . . . if Orochimaru completed that; he could possible make his promise a reality. I suggest keeping a close eye on Danza, and Orochimaru's sister: Orochimara." He said he turned to leave, Mikoto noticing this brought the barrier down. At the door though, he stopped and turned his head to look at her

"You don't mind keeping an eye on my son right? I trust Kakashi, but he, just like me, is a male. And like all males we can't possible stop a fully trained shinobi." Minato said as Mikoto nodded.

"You have my word my old friend." She said with a smile.

'Perhaps we can get a peaceful solution after all.' She thought as she followed Minato out of the room to explain the situation to Naruto, Kakashi, and some members of the Uchiha clan.

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! I know it took what seemed like forever, but here it is! Hope this clears up some things!**


End file.
